


The Ultimate Street Fighter

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Barcades, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your first night off in a while, you drag Shaun out of the hideout and take him to one of your favorite bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Street Fighter

“The last thing I wanted to do on my night off was go to some  _bar_. If I wanted a drink, I could have just had our resident mixologist  _Desmond_ whip something up for me,” Shaun groused.

She sighed. “That’s not the point, Shaun. We’ve been cooped up in the hideout for weeks. We needed to get out before we all killed each other. Come on, it won’t be  _that_  bad.”

They walked to the entrance. Shaun sniffed—he wouldn’t even have  _seen_ the place if Y/N hadn’t been leading the way. The narrow bar was dingy and nondescript, sandwiched between a large sports bar and a used college book store. Its front window and door were both tinted black, and the only signage consisted of a lit, neon “OPEN” sign in the window and a small white script reading “North Shore Yacht Club” on the door.

“ _Yacht Club_? Just what kind of a place is this?” Shaun asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Just trust me, Shaun. I used to come here in college; I think you’ll like it. Hell, you might even have _fun_ ,” Y/N replied before opening the door and herding him inside.

Shaun’s jaw dropped when he looked around the bar. The entire left wall was lined with retro video game cabinets. As they walked past  _Galaga_ ,  _Space Invaders,_   _Ms. Pac-Man,_  and the 90s  _X-Men_ game, they passed a TV where four patrons were playing  _Super Smash Brothers_.

“Is… is this a barcade _?_ ” Shaun asked. His lips quirked into a smile.

“Sure is,” she said, smiling. She had never seen Shaun look so excited about anything _._  Was… was that  _childlike wonder_  in his eyes? She reached into her purse and pulled out a roll of quarters. “Here. Go snag us some spots at the X-Men game while I go get us some drinks. Once the consoles open up, I’m going to kick your ass in some  _Street Fighter._ ”

Shaun huffed, “Oh  _really_? Would you like to make a wager on that?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

She nodded toward a photo on the wall of a younger version of herself wearing [Chun Li bun](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/f/f4/Chun-Li_tatsunoko.png)s and holding a giant trophy. She smiled confidently at him.

“Just how much you want to owe me at the end of the night.”


End file.
